The Demon Lord's Love
by JaeBlackswan
Summary: Cordelia is an elite gymnast. She was told to continue her studies as well as gymnastics in Lakeview, a different city. She moves there with 6 other teammates and her coach. There, she meets an incredibly gorgeous and kind guy, Len. Later does she know that Len isnt who she thinks he is. Love blossoms but Len have to find out Cordelia's dark past about a 'him'.


Hi.. My name is Cordelia Anastasia Rondo but people call me Delia, lia or Etoile Cordelia (a title in school) and I'm 17 . It's kinda weird but that's how it is. I'm currently attending Swan Lake Highschool which is divided into 2 sections, performing arts and the normal section. I'm currently in the performing arts section, specializing in gymnastics as my main course and hip hop my secondary course. Gymnastics classes are divided into 7 levels pink, white (elementary), bronze, silver (lower and upper intermediate), gold, platinum (lower and upper advanced) and lastly, Etoile. Etoile is a title given to the 7 highest level elite gymnast in Swan Lake Highschool that represents the city or even the country and unfortunately, I'm one of the 7. Well, i don't know if this is luck or not, but this year, the 7 of us were told move to a place called Lakeview City for a year so that our skills can be more 'natural' and 'beautiful' says , our headmistress. My parents? Well, they were so happy because I would finally be gone and out of their sight. So now, I'm in a bus, with my other 6 teammates. Luckily, my best friend, Kate was also an Etoile now sleeping soundly on my shoulder. She had a nice tanned skin, light brown hair that reached her shoulders and beautiful dark green eyes. She has an amazing body, of course and also very beautiful. Me? I had a fair skin, long, wavy dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and also an amazing body. These features had actually made me look like a doll, in a good way. The rest of my teammates consists of Amy, Jessica, Julia, Michelle and were all my good friends too. Except for Melissa. She was someone who constantly likes flirting with guys and also bullying the weak ones. Especially my sister. But she wouldn't bully me for my Etoile status so she just annoy me when she feels like it. Now, I'm officially in Lakeview. "Hey, Kate. Wake up. We're here" i said softly while shaking her a bit. "Hmm... I'm up, I'm up..." Said Kate lazily while rubbing her eyes. I smiled at her and then looked at my surroundings. Now i know why had sent us here. This place was absolutely calm and beautiful. The place was just... Nature was all i could think of. Despite that, the city here was just awesome. I saw MnG, Victoria Secret, Guess and so many more brands that girls would just faint when they saw this. "Alright girls, get ready now. We're reaching Lakeview highschool." , our coach informed us. "What?!" All seven of us were shocked. "I mean, you girls would need to like, at least greet your new headmistress dont you think so?" asked us. "But... We're still in our uniforms..." Said Jessica. Not that our uniforms were ugly. It was actually one of the nicest uniforms I've seen. For etoiles i mean. White flared skirts that was about 3-4 inch above our knees, light blue buttoned down shirt with dark blue tie that has our school crest on the knot of the tie, a white vest (optional), a white blazer with 2 horizontal dark blue stripes on the right. "At least we get to meet some hot guys" i heard Melissa whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Ok girls, leave your bags so we can meet the headmistress and leave quick. We still need to practice tonight!" said a little too loudly. We walked down the bus and saw almost all the students were staring. They were all gathered behind a lady who had a big smile across her face which i assumed was the headmistress. "Hey... I heard they're elite gymnasts" someone said. "OMG... They're so hot! I like the brown haired girl" i heard a guy said. "Are they gonna study here?" I heard a different guy say. "Alright girls and boys. Keep it down! We have guests here!" The headmistress announced. They immediately kept their mouth shut. She turned back to us and walked towards us. "Hello girls. It's a pleasure to meet you girls here. I hope you girls could get use to our school in a short time. I'm happy that Juvanna had sent you girls here. This means a lot to me and of course the school." She said and continued "Our school too has a gymnastic team. Here they are. She pointed out to 5 girls who came out of the crowd. A girl, the leader i guess, walked towards us. She had blond hair that which was tied up into a super high ponytail and grey eyes. She was wearing a short red mini skirt and a pink tank top. Makeup was all over her face and she walking in the most arrogant way. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm jane and yea... Im a gymnast too. And also the cheerleading CAPTAIN." She said captain with full of pride and arrogance. I sighed. *another melissa* i thought. When i looked back at her i saw her glaring at me. I raised my eyebrows but look away later. After all the introductions, we moved on to our new... 'Home'. It was a big house that has 7 rooms and 2 bathrooms. A studio was made especially for us to practice too. There was also a big park right across our new home. "Hey Kate.. I'm going to go out to the park for some fresh air before practice. You wanna come to?" I asked Kate. "Nah... Don't get lost though. I'll help you unpack your stuffs here." She said smiling. "Thanks Kate" i smiled at her and gave her a hug. 


End file.
